


Different Together (Katakuri x OC)

by lyricc0900



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Arranged Marriage, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Devils, Dragons, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Manga & Anime, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Romance, Royalty, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricc0900/pseuds/lyricc0900
Summary: The Yon family is making an alliance with Big Mama. They need her protection and she needs there sturdy cooking materials and more military power. To seal the deal their eldest daughter Dynasty Yon and one of her sons will be getting married. In the Kingdom of Emerald, the people there have "unique features." These features cause them to use magic to hide there face so outsiders won't judge them the wrong way. Big Mama understands and doesn't mind either way due to her respect for her power and dominance. Will the new lovers open up? Will they learn to love each other?
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Original Character Info

Kingdom of Emerald

\- Dragon Like Creatures 

\- Can use Magic

\- Elemental magic can only be used from those of the royal family (The Yon Family)

\- Dynasty can use Ice/Water, Fire, and Air

Name: Dynasty Yon

Age: 28

Race: African American

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Left eye is Eygyption Green and her right eye is royal purple 

Hair: Big Curly Afro

Height: 6'8" 

\- Using magic to cover up her dragon-like features

\- She is an Emerald and White Dragon 

\- The shortest sibling in her family and considered as short in her kingdom


	2. Earn

Dynasty POV

I walk behind Mother and Father as we are escorted by tiny guards to Big Mama's throne room. My faded green dress hangs from my legs, gold jewelry grasps on my soft skin allowing me to shine under the pastry like lights. I am supposed to tie the alliance between her kingdom and mine. I don't really care, and I'm thankful that Big Mama doesn't mind 'real' appearance under all of this magic.

You see, the people of my kingdom are known for being vicious beasts. We are not, even though our appearance makes it seems that way. We have dragon-like features but when leaving the kingdom we cover it with magic so others won't judge so quickly.

Today we are to discuss the marriage arrangments in more detail, and I am able to meet the man I am to marry and his siblings. After a long walk, we are finally met with a large door with a face on it...weird.

The door opens and we are met with Big Mama on her throne and her 85 children on both sides. Her 39 daughters on her left and her 46 sons on her right.

"Mama-mama! Welcome back to my castle Yon family~ How have you been Dynasty?" I give her a small smile, "I have been good Big Mama, how have you been?" Big Mama began to tell me about the nice sweets she is excited to eat and the upcoming wedding.

"Now, Katakuri step out from the crowd and meet your future bride!" A tall man with magenta hair and eyes looks down at me. He is wearing a puffy scarf and a black leather vest. He looks good, but that doesn't matter his personality does.

"Mama-Mama! Kids you may leave, but make sure you give Katakuri and Dynasty some alone time while her parents and I talk about the wedding." All of us begin to exit, with Katakuri and I being the last to leave. Once the door closes and the others are far ahead Katakuri stops. I turn around to see him giving me a bored expression, "Listen. I'm only doing this to make Big Ma happy. You and I don't have to see or speak to each other, I would like to keep it that way. Got it?"

That was enough for me to know that his looks don't mean shit because he is a dick. I give him a blank expression and continue to walk ahead.

As I walk I see a tall girl with long white hair sitting in a garden while sipping on a green liquid. I walk towards her, "May I join you?" She looks at me and keeps her blank expression, "Sure."

I sit in the empty chair next to her and we both sit in silence, it wasn't awkward but it was comfortable and peaceful silence. "My name is Smoothie, I'm Katakuri's sister. Would you like a smoothie?" I give her a small smile and a nod.

She picks some roses in the bush and crushes them in her hands, a juice forms and she lets it drop in the cup empty cup in front of me. I drink the rose smoothie, "It's delicious." We continued to talk about things we like and the struggles of being big sisters. I even got some cute stories of when Katakuri was younger.

I stand up and stretch, "I should be on my way Soomthie-chan, I hope we can be friends." Smoothie nods, "I would like that." I leave the garden to see a small soldier, "Can you take me to my room please?"

The small soldier nods and leads me to a grand room, I thank him and closed the door behind him and locked the door. I'm so glad my room doesn't have any live objects. I take a nice shower and start to dry off. I slip on my underwear and get comfortable in the covers and start to read a book. Dinner should start in a couple of hours so I have some time to myself.

Smoothie POV

I watch as Dynasty leaves, 'She doesn't seem like a monster.' I get up and make my way towards the kitchen to see how dinner is doing. On my way, I see Pudding and Burlee talking. I walk towards them and they don't seem to notice that I'm behind them.

Pudding plays with her hair, "I wonder what she is like? She didn't seem to happy about marrying bro but Mama seems to like her a lot."

Burlee nods in agreement, "Mama did like her, she must be something special."

I clear my throat and they jump.

"I just talked with her, she pretty nice." They looked a bit confused, "Did you invite her?" I shook my head no, "She walked up to me and asked if I could join her."

They looked even more confused, "Was she scared or shaking?" I shook my head again, "Nope, I was like any other person. I liked it." A soldier came up and bowed his head slightly, "Dinner will be started in about an hour." I nod and he begins to leave, "Let's head over there now."

Katakuri POV

I continue to sharpen my weapon, enjoying the peace in my air. A small soldier scurries in the room and bows his head slightly, "Dinner will be ready in an hour, Big Mama request you to inform Princess Dynasty Yon and escort her to the dining room." I sigh and nod.

I put my weapon away and make my way to Dynasty's room.

Once I get there I knock on the door, "I'm coming." I wait patiently and then the door opens, Dynasty comes out with no dress but instead an oversized blue jacket that goes all the way down to her mid-thigh. She wasn't wearing any pants, she looked cute. 'Wait. WHAT?!'

"Hello? Are you there?" I snap out of it, 'Shit I was staring for too long!'

"Yes, dinner will be ready in an hour I will come a bit later to escort you there." She nods and leans against the door, "Thank you. And next time you come here don't be so flustered, you're not unreadable Katakuri."

She closes the door and I just stand there. 'How the hell...'

Mini Timeskip

Dynasty POV

I close the door and start to get ready, I take off my oversized jacket and set it on the bed. I love wearing it, it reminds me of home. This jacket is my twin brothers, he gave it to me because he hated the ways the men in my kingdom looked at me when I walked through the town. I miss him.

I put on my blue dress, I admire the dull sparkles merges with the white ruffle on the side belt making its way to the end of my dress. With my fingerless gloves matching with the transparent sequence, making the dress a sleeveless turtle neck.

I start putting my shoes on and I hear a knock on the door, "Come in."

"I'm here to es-" I put on my last strap and turn around to see a quiet Katakuri. I laugh a bit and smirk at him, "What? Cat's got you tough? Let's go and eat dinner." I walk past him. He closes the door and walks next to me, once we made it to the dining room everyone was there waiting for us to arrive. I sat next to Katakuri and Smoothie, across from us are 2 other girls and 1 more man.

The 2 other girls being Pudding and Burlee, and the man being Cracker. Once the food was placed on the table I talked with Smoothie and got to know Pudding and Burlee. Craker just glared at me but I just ignored him.

Once dinner was over, Katakuri escorted me to my room and before he could say anything I closed the door and locked it. 'He has to earn this' I began to strip then I jumped on my bed, wrapped myself up in the blanket.


	3. Bond

I walk through the hall of the castle, as I walk I see an open door. I look in to see Pudding baking something. "Pudding?" She turns around and smiles at me, "Hey Dynasty." 

I walk closer to her, "Can I bake with you?" She looked at me a bit confused, "You can bake?" I nod at her, "Sure you can use any of the ingredients in here. And afterward, we can have a tea party."

I nod and start to take out some ingredients, pans and mixing bowls. I start the oven and make the dough for my first pastry, donuts. I make 2 batches, red velvet, and lemon. Once I'm done I pour it in a donut pan and place it in the oven.

I start the timer, then start the frosting and let it cool off a bit. I find some herbs in the closet so I take them out and start to grind some so that I can make the tea. 

I smell the herbs, it's a peach green tea. I put it in some tea bags and tie them up. 

The timer goes off.

I take out the donuts and let them cool off, the smell fills the room and a small smile forms on my lips. 'These are my little bro's favorite.' 

I pull out the frosting and start to frost them, I then get some plates while the frosting drys under the cooling fan. I start to boil some water and begin to but the tea bags in the teapot and set out the teacups. I get a jar of honey and some spoons. 

Then I place the Donuts on the plate, having some extra I cover it up and put it on the side for others to eat. I but everything on the try, leaving some room for Pudding's dishes. I turn around to see her staring at me with amazement. 

I give her a confusing look, "What's wrong." She blushes a bit and smiles, "N-nothing." I giggle at her, "You're adorable Pudding." 

She walks in front of me, blush covering her face. As she leads me away, I walk past my future jerk of a husband. Finally, we make it to Pudding's room and we set everything down at a small table. 

Katakuri POV

I walk past my future wife, eyeing her and the donuts she's carrying. I make my way to the kitchen with a sweet smell filling my nose. I follow it to a plate of yellow and red donuts, they look like the one she was holding before. 

I take a yellow one and take sneak it in my mouth. 'It's delicious!' I then eat the red one and it tastes even better than the other one. I take the plate and make my way to my room so I can eat these in private. 'I wonder if she made them?'

Dynasty POV

I chat with Pudding as we comment on our pastries and such. "So, Dynasty" I look up at her and she continues, "Can I see what you're face looks like under the magic you use." I take a sip from my tea and set it down, "If you show me what you're hiding under your bangs."

She was taken back by what I said, "How did you know!?" I giggled a bit, "Woman's intuition, so do we have a deal." She looked a bit defeated, "At the same time ok?" I nod

"1. 2. 3!" 

I let the magic fade from my face and Pudding uncovers her bangs. I can feel the small scales under my left eye, the horns appear from my head fall back and my fangs becoming more visible. 

I look at her and she looks at me. 

"You're Gorgeous" 

We both laugh as we realized we said it at the exact same time. I hold out my pinky and give her a warm smile, "When we are alone, let's not hide our true selves." Our pinkies lock together and our bond grows. For the rest of the night, we told jokes, stories, and talked about recipes we could bake together. 

Next Day 

I decided to take a walk through the forest near the castle. 

As I walk deeper into the forest I seem to lose a sense of where I am, but then I notice a white dress and long purple hair. "Brulee!" 

She turns around and gives me a confused look, "What are you doing here?" I run up to her and smile, "I wanted to take a walk through here but I got lost, the plants keep moving so I can't find my way back." She looked a bit surprised when I said, "How did you know that?!" I felt the vibrations in the ground, plus I feel their eyes. 

She sighed, "Come on I'll help you get back." I nod and we were on our way.

On our walk, we talk like we've known each other forever. We both share the same love of our siblings. She told me stories about hers and I told her about my younger siblings and my twin brother. 

Once we finally make it out of the forest we continue our conversation until we make it to my room. Brulee gives me a soft smile, "Let's talk more often Dynasty, I enjoy our talks." I nod, "I do as well, I'll see you tomorrow. 

Next Day 

I am currently in the kitchen with Pudding and Brulee, all of us chatting while Pudding and I bake. 

"Oi! Why are you with this bitch?!" We all turn around to see Cracker glaring at me but I pay him no mind. Before I could say anything Pudding and Brulee step in.

Pudding gives him an angry look, "Leave us and her alone!" Brulee steps in, "Yeah, she's our friend why are you being like this?!" Cracker glares at us, "I don't trust her and the fact that you do, and side with her is an issue! Step aside. NOW!" 

They both stood their ground and he got more irritated. He clapped his hand send Pudding and Brulee to the side, making Pudding groan in pain and Brulee bleed a bit. Once I saw the blood, I snapped.

I feel myself rise from the ground and a gust of wind and ice surround me. I feel my green flames appear in my hand, with a few my scales beginning to show. 

My voice booms, "You can say what you want about me. But hurting your own blood, hurting my friends, now that crosses the lines!" 

Cracker begins to shake and my wind grows more powerful with my voice, "If you EVER hurt them again then I'll. PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE!" As I yelled at him it sent him flying to the wall knocking him out in the process. 

I take a deep breath in and out, letting my powers fade away and my scales disappear. I run over to Pudding and Brulee, ignoring the approaching footsteps. "Pudding! Brulee are you ok?" They look at me and nod there head, I hold out my hand and instead of a green flame, a purple flame appears. "Stand still." 

I place my hands on their forehead, "This should heal you two." A couple of seconds later I let my flame fade and gave them a warm smile, "Thank you for defending me." 

They both give me a warm smile and nod. I then felt 3 pairs of eyes on me. I turn around to see Smoothie, Katakuri, and Oven.

Oven spoke up, "What the fuck happened? Why is Cracker knocked out on the wall." I stood, "It was me." He looked pissed but I continued, "He hurt Pudding and Brulee, I got mad and that's the fate he got." I pointed at the knocked out Cracker on the hallway wall. 

Smoothie at the two girls behind me, "Is it true?" 

I turn my head to see them both smiling at her and nodding. I hear footsteps approaching me, I turn to see Smoothie standing in front of me. She held my hand and gave me a small smile, "I understand, thank you for helping them." I nod.

I looked at Oven and he just sighed and walked out, passing Cracker and not giving him a second glance. 

Smoothie looks at us, "Come on" We all followed her with me following behind them. I didn't acknowledge Katakuri and continued my walk. 

*Mini Timeskip*

Cracker POV

I groan and rub my head. 'I gotta tell Mama'


	4. 1 Week

Dynasty POV

After the whole fiasco in the kitchen, I offered the girls to have a sleepover in my room. They all agreed, so while they got some things from there room I went back to the kitchen to get some sweets. 

We are currently sitting in our room discussing random topics until Pudding asked a question that I wasn't even thinking about. "So how are you and Big Bro doing? Have you taken a liking to him?" They all looked at me with eager eyes and I sigh. 

"Well, when I first saw him I thought everything would be fine. I thought that we could learn to grow closer to each other, but once we left Big Mama he told me 'Listen. I'm only doing this to make Big Ma happy. You and I don't have to see or speak to each other, I would like to keep it that way. Got it?'. He didn't want to give me a chance so we never got to bond or get to know each other, plus I would prefer not to marry someone who won't give me a chance."

They nodded, understanding my point of view on the matter. "I trust you guys, so I thought I would show how I look under this coat of magic, would you like to see?" Smoothie and Brulee nodded eagerly, I closed my eyes and let the magic fade away. A bit nervous about there reactions I keep my eyes close a little bit longer and open them to see there surprised faces. 

"You look beautiful Dynasty." I look a bit shocked but I give them a small smile. Brulee spoke up, "Why do you hide it? I understand that others might judge you and your people but you look gorgeous." 

I munch on a cookie and place my fingers on my smooth yet rough scales, "You guess might think I'm beautiful but others just see me as a monster. Something happened to me and my younger brother one time, it changes my way of viewing things and I have now become more cautious when showing others my true from outside of my Kingdom."

Pudding speaks up, "Can you tell us what happened?" I give them a soft smile, "Maybe another time, it's getting late." 

They nod and we change into our night close, I just take off my close and wear my oversized blue jacket. The bed was big enough to fit us all, we all got comfortable and one by one they all fell asleep.

I was still awake, not caring my true form was showing I walk out to my balcony and look up at the bright moon in the sky and sing a tune that reminds me of home. A tune that I sang to my little brother when he woke up from nightmares of that day. He was always a happy child, even after that day he was still so bright. He still always found the good in others and lived life with no regrets, I wish I could love the world like him.

If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Love like you

I looked at the moon a bit longer and went back to be and drifted off to sleep. 

Katakuri POV

I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I mumble to myself, "I can't sleep." I get up and walk out to my balcony to get some fresh air. I look at the bright moon then walk back to my bed, keeping my balcony door open to let the cool air in. Then I hear an angelic voice, my body starts to relax and my mind lingers on one thing. 'Who's voice was that.' Then darkness takes over.

Craker POV

After going to the medical bay and patching myself up, I meet Mama before she goes to her room to sleep to talk about that bitch. I make it to her throne room, "Mama! Dynasty has been keeping secrets from you!" She looks at me with angered eyes, "What!? What secret?" 

"She has powers! I never trusted her! Pudding and Brulee defended her and I pushed them out of the way! She got mad and used her demonic power and pushed me to the wall." I start pointing at my wounds, Mama started to calm down. "That's not a secret, I already know about her powers and what happened in the kitchen today." 

I was taken back, "What!?" She started to stand, "This alliance is not only for cooking supplies but for there military as well. Her kingdoms military and powers rival our own, this alliance will help both of us stay on the top and not cause any wars between us." 

She snapped her fingers and Zuse lifted her up to bring her to her room, "Now go to sleep."

Morning

Dynasty POV

Big mama summoned me to the throne room, I had a quick breakfast with the girls then I was on my way. I was currently wearing a tank top, my oversized hoodie and some tights that showed off my curves. The doors open, the first thing I see is Big Mama and Katakuri. I focus my attention on Big Mama, ignoring the intense stares from Katakuri. 

"Mama! Mama! I have brought you too here to ask how you two have been. Have you too gotten close? Tell me Katakuri." He looked at her and stayed quiet, 'Looks like he doesn't like lying to his mother, that respectable.'

"Dynasty?" I sigh and take a few steps forward. "We have not talked Big mama." She looked pissed, "WHAT?!" The ground started to rumble, but I stayed calm and waited for her to calm down. "Why, what's going on." 

I told her what our first meeting was like and that due to that we have kept our distance. Big Mama looked pissed and rose her fist and aimed it at her son. Before she could hit him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me. Resulting in a large hole in the throne room and a confused Mama. 

She looked over at me with pure anger but my face stayed calm. I felt Katakuri's eyes on me but I continued to ignore it and I continued to stare at Big Mama until she calmed down. 

She looked at us, "1 week. You two will stay together for 1 week. You'll sleep in the same room, eat together and spend this whole week getting to know each other. Do you understand?" 

Katakuri and I nod. "You may leave."

We both walked out, this is going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Like You (Steven Universe Song)


	5. Eyes

Dynasty POV

Katakuri and I followed a small guard to our new room, once we entered all of our belongings were in there. There was a note on the nightstand, I opened it and read it out loud. "Don't forget about the tea party at the end of the week. You two are excused from family dinners until then and if hungry can call a servant. - Big Mama" 

Katakuri hummed in response to the letter, I folded the letter and placed it on the desk. I am about to walk out to the balcony to get some fresh air, but a deep and husky voice stops me in my tracks. "Why did you save me from being attacked by Mama." 

I turned around, "I didn't want you to get hurt." I continued to walk towards the balcony allowing his footsteps to follow. Once I was finally outside I saw a small table and 2 chairs. I sat in one and he sat in the other. Silence filled the air, I looked over to him and our eyes met. 

His eyes were filled with confusion and regret, I sighed and gave him a small smile. "What is your favorite dessert?" He looked a bit confused but he answered, "Donuts." 

I stood in my seat and placed my hand on my hip, "Well your in luck, I made some donuts some time ago and I had some leftovers. I hope you like Lemons and Red Velvet because those are the two flavors I made." As I was about to walk out he grabbed my wrist, stopping me once again. 

"You made them?" I turned around and gave him a confused look.

"I already had them, and they were really good." I looked at him for a moment and smiled, which soon turned into a small laugh. The tension that was once there has now vanished. He let me go and I sat back down once again. 

We talked throughout the day about our siblings, things that make us happy and small events that we joked about. During our chat, Katakuri called for our lunch and dinner when the time came. Every time we ate he would ask for me to look away, I didn't question it. I believe he'll tell me when he is ready the same way I'll show him my true form when I'm ready.

Our small and calming chats lasted through the night and it was time to go to sleep. After getting to know him a bit more, my trust for him has grown a little more too. I grab my oversized blue jacket and my forest green lacy underwear and bra. 

I walk in the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I turn on the shower and step into the hot water, as weird as it sounds I love the feeling of hot water on my skin. It just melts all my worries away~

I hum and sing the song I sang last night, forgetting that Katakuri is in the room on the other side of the door. 

"Love Like You~" I sung the song with my heart as I washed my body with my mint chocolate body wash and a worry-free heart.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off, and began to pick the tangles out of my hair, throwing them away once out of my hair. I then apply my lavender-scented lotion on my body and proceed to finish the rest of my nightly routine. 

I slip on my underwear, bra and put on my blue jacket. I don't feel like I need pants due to the fact that my jacket covers a large majority of my body. I open the door to see Katakuri sitting on the bed. 

He looked up and stared at me, "It was you? Wasn't it?" I tilted my head to the side, not knowing what he's talking about at all. "Your the person who was singing last night, it was you?" 

I froze for a second, "Yes, it was me." Externally I was calm, but internally I was dying from embarrassment. "You sound beautiful Dynasty." 

My body began to heat up and I covered my face with my hands to hide my flustered-ness. I quickly turned off the lights and went on the other side of the bed. "T-thank y-you. L-lets just go to sleep. G-goodnight." 

I got under the covers and tried my best to calm down. I heard him chuckle a bit, I then felt him lay down on top off covers, he got comfortable and we were both still. Then I let the darkness consume me and I went to sleep.

🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩

The rest of our days consist of talking, eating and just getting to know each other. He's not that bad and we seem to have a lot in common. Since he isn't that skilled in baking, we baked some donuts together. We decided to do it in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, it was fun sneaking around with him. 

Every night we have scooted closer and closer to each other. It's currently the night before the tea party, once I got out of the shower I put on some shorts and a tank top. Once I turned off the light and got under the covers, Katakuri was very respectful and laid on top of the blanket. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his chest. We let each other's warmth take us into a deep slumber.

🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩🍩

Day of the Tea Party 

I woke up to a strong pair of arms around my waist, I look up to see a sleeping Katakuri and his signature scarf. Whatever is under it he doesn't want me to see, he looks gorgeous with it and I think he will without it. What if he has a second head under his scarf?! I giggle at the thought.

"What are you giggling about." I jump a bit and looked up. Our eyes meet and I felt my body heat up, I gave him a warm smile and shook my head, "Nothing important." 

Our morning time was interrupted by a knock on the door, Katakuri looked annoyed. He got up and opened it, it was a servant. "Big Mama requested your presence, she would like to talk to you and for you to change into something nice for the tea party which will be starting in an hour." He nodded and closed the door. 

I got out of bed and walked in front of him, we stared at each other.

I don't know what to say. 

He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand, "I enjoyed my week with you. I apologize for the way I treated you before and I'm glad that you will be my wife." His eyes showed every emotion he hides from the world. His eyes are caring, sincere and loving. 

I walk closer and hug him, he lifts me up a bit so my arms can wrap my arms around his neck. He places his arms around my waist and squeezes a bit. I smile in the crook of his neck and whisper in his ear, "I'm glad you'll be my husband, Katakuri." 

He put me down and looked at me again for a moment, walked out and closed the door behind him. 

I began to get ready for the Tea Party, 'I can't wait to see him again." 

1 hour later

I slip on my short gold and dark blue kimono type dress. While the main color was dark blue there are gold printed clouds on the end of the sleeves and dress. The tomoeri (Eri or collar) is pure gold silk with dark blue stitches in the middle. My shoes match the dress, with gold ribbons rising up my calve. 

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts as I finish putting on my shoes. I open the door to see a servant, "I am here to escort you to the tea party." I nod and follow him, closing the door behind me. 

Our walk was long but when we finally made it to the giant light blue doors the servant looked at me, "Let me introduce you." I nod and he opens the door, the room once filled with chatter decreased, "Princess Dynasty Yon from Kingdom Emerald has arrived." He stepped out of the way, I walked through the door and everyone's eyes were on me. I scanned the room to see my mother and father giving me proud smiles but my breath was taken away when my eyes met Katakuri. He had a white button-up shirt and black pants. 

He rose from his seat and met me halfway, he took my hand and guided me to the seat next to him. Big Mama clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Let the Tea Party Begin!"


	6. Beautiful

Dynasty POV

As the tea party went on Katakuri and I talked amongst his siblings and each other. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we talked, but I didn't. His eyes spoke a thousand words, I can't look at them for too long or I'll get flustered.

The tea party was peaceful until a blood killing scream broke the peace. A woman was being held by a man with scars stitched on his face. He smirked at us, "NOW!" Then men started to flood the room, many with swords, guns and crooked smiles. 10 men came running towards us before Katakuri could do anything I picked up my fork and stabbed the first man running towards me. 

The others following him stopped, I smirked at the fear running through his eyes. "Don't be scared now~ If your going to kill then be prepared to die."

I walked towards them, green flames surrounding my hand. Before I can attack I see Katakuri standing next to me, we look at each other and smirk. 

We attack the goons left and right showing no mercy, working together in perfect sync. I see Pudding being held by the neck, "PUDDING!" I run over to her summoning my sword, slicing the man in half. 

The mirrors in the room have broken, and Brulee was doing her best to protect the guest. I walk Pudding over to Brulee, "Keep her safe." Controlled the liquids in the room I surround it around Brulee and the guest and freeze it.

I then made another one and surrounding it around Big Mama, stopping the men coming near her. A clear thick dome of ice surrounds and protects them from the fight. I turn around to see the number of men triple from before. I control the air around me, rising from the ground beneath me, "Katakuri group them together!"

His arm stretched around the group of goons, they struggle but they couldn't escape his grip. "Royal Dragon Blast!" Like a dragon, green flames burst out from my mouth burning them and knocking them out. 

I snapped my fingers watching the ice turn into dust, looking over to Brulee and Pudding seeing them safe and sound. I turn over to Katakuri and our eyes meet, my heart skips a beat and I give him a loving smile. 

Katakuri POV

I watched as she landed gracefully, relaxing once see that my sisters are safe. 'I love that about her.' She looks at me and our eyes meet, my heart skips a beat and a wave of heat flows through my body. 'I want her. WAIT...n-never mind.'

I watch as the guest and my sibling surround Dynasty, she grows humble and smiles. She raises her hand and heals anyone who's hurt. She walks over to Big Mama and gave her a small smile, "Are you ok?" 

She blushed with happiness and smiles at my gorgeous fiance, "Mama! Mama! I'm fantastic Dynasty!" Everyone calms down and the tea party comes to an end.

Mini Timeskip 

I sigh taking off my scarf, throwing it on the bed. I plan on stopping by Dynasty's room and asking if I can sleep with her. The door opens and I turn around to see Dynasty frozen at the door. 

"GET OUT NOW!" She doesn't flinch, she walks in the room closing the door behind her. "I SAID. GET. OUT. NOW!" She continues to walk forward and I take a few steps back, "So handsome." 

I freeze, "W-what?" She giggled a bit, "Why are you hiding this from the world, any girl would swoon over you." 

"I'M NOT HANDSOME, I'M A MONSTER!" 

She takes my hand and...

Dynasty POV

I take his hand a pull him close, "You're not a monster, I look 10 times worst but your sisters seem to think otherwise." I pull away from him and give him a loving smile, I come closer and give him a small peck on the cheek.

He blushes and I giggle at his flustered face.

He looks away, "What does your true form look like." I give him a nervous smile, "I'll show you but you can't run away, that happens a couple of times when I leave the kingdom." 

He gives me a warm smile, "I won't."

I relax a bit at his words, I close my eyes and let the magic fade away. Everything was silent, I opened my eyes to see him stunned. I take a few steps back, but before I could run away a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulling me to the wall. He pushed me against it and kissed me. I was stunned for a moment but then I kissed back, I let my hand rest on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. 

Happiness fills my chest and our kiss began to get a bit more heated. Our lips parted due to the fact that we needed oxygen. He smiled at me, "Don't ever hide this beauty again if anyone says anything I'll beat there ass."

I giggle a bit and nod, "Ok, but what about you? Why do you hide your mouth?" His eyes grew sad at the memory. Before I could say anything he picked me up and tossed me on the bed, he got in after me and pulled me to his lap. 

I snuggled in his chest, I could hear the sound of his heartbeat increase. He wrapped his arms around my waist, " It's a long story, but I trust you." I smiled, "Well I'm all ears."

He continued to tell me what happened, "Well you see when I was younger I didn't care, I told the world to fuck off and that I looked fine the way I was. I said that I would beat anyone's ass if they crossed me, and no one did. But one day it didn't just affect me, the scar of Burlee's face was because of me. When those little rats couldn't get to me they attacked her, ever since that day I always but a scarf around my face. No one is allowed to see it, except you and a handful of people."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well when you come to my kingdom you can take it off, as you can see from my face everyone looks pretty unique." He smiled at me and nodded.

We stared at each other but he broke the silence, "Why did you come here anyway?" I felt my body heat up, "Well I wanted to ask if I could sleep in here with you...I missed your warmth." 

He got out of the bed and went to his closet and pulled out a white button-up shirt, "Go change in the bathroom so we can go to bed." I nod and enter his bathroom closing the door behind me. I take off my close and put on his shirt, it was a bit big but it had his scent on it so I didn't mind.

Once I walked out, Katakuri had no shirt, no pants, just shorts. I looked away feeling too flustered to look at him in the eyes. I then felt an arm wrap around my waist and my face being redirected by rough yet smooth fingers. 

I look at him and he gives me a small smirk, "Let's go to bed."

He picks me up once more and lays me on the bed, I get under the covers and start to get comfortable. He then lays down next to me on top of the blankets and pulls me close, I snuggle into his chest and drift off to sleep. 

*Next Morning* 

Katakuri POV

I woke up to the sun beaming in my face, I look down to see Dynasty's beauty glow in my face. 'Best morning ever~' I stroke her soft cheeks, she relaxes to my touch. 

She opens her eyes and gives me a warm smile, "Morning." I lean in and whisper in her ear, "Morning beautiful". I kiss her forehead and we stare into each other's eyes, "Want to walk around town with me today?" She smiles at me, "I would love that." 

She gets out of bed, "I'll sneak to my room to get some clothes." I sit up and smile at her, "Meet me in the Kitchen." She nods and before she leaves she gives me a sexy smirk, "Oh, and I'm keeping this shirt. It's mine now~" 

Before I could say anything she was already gone. I chuckle a bit and make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Mini Timeskip

I finish getting dressed (scarf and all) and make my way to the kitchen, I lean against a countertop and wait patiently. "Sorry if I was taking too long." 

I look up and my heart starts to speed up, she's gorgeous.

She wore a long white shirt with a light blue belt right below her breast. The sleeves weren't long, only mid-long allowing her shoulders to be exposed. Under her long dress, she wears dark blue tights that stop a little below her knees with plain white heels.

She smiled at me, "Ready?" I nod and we make our way out of the castle. The sun shined and made her glow, her horns fit her curly hair and figure nicely. The townspeople stared at us in awe, some whispered and others pointed at us, specifically her. She didn't seem to mind, then I notice some guys gawking at her, I gave them a death glare and placed my hand firmly on her waist. 

"Maybe you should use that magic of yours, too many guys are looking at my fiance." She giggled at me, "Is THE Katakuri jealous?" I look away from her cute face, and she places a kiss on the back of my hand, "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

We walked through the town, testing out sweets and meeting some nice people. Some men and women came up to us holding sticks and pans.

"Katakuri-sama, let us deal with this beast! We need to drive it out of town!" Anger flew through me, a crowd began to surround us. One of them threw a rock at her but missed, one of the men in front of us aimed his stick at Dynasty. 

Before I could stop it a something made us stumble back, missing Dynasty but hitting someone else. A little girl?


	7. Remember My Act of Kindness

Katakuri POV

We looked at the little girl and she had her hands held out, she glared at the men and woman in front of us. "Stop being mean to them! She hasn't done anything! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She threw a rock at the man and he got pissed, "You brat!" He was about to hit the little girl again, but Dynasty caught it and broke it like a toothpick. 

They looked scared and took a few steps back, "Katakuri-sama save us!" I ignored them and look at Dynasty, curious about what she was about to do. She got down on her knees and hugged the little girl. "Thank you, you're the first person to ever do that." 

The little girl hugged her back, "No problem! Big brother told me that if someone needs help I should help them because I'm brave!" I chuckled a bit, then I noticed blood oozing out from her head. 'That bastard!'

They let go of each other and Dynasty saw her injury, she held out her hand and it began to glow. She placed it on her forehead and her wound began to heal. The little girl smiled, "Thank a lot..umm." 

"Dynasty, my name is Dynasty." 

"Thank you Dynasty, my name is Historia!" Dynasty smiled at her and picked her up, she glared at the man and the others who tried to attack her. "How dare you hurt this little girl!" My anger grew and our blood lust spilled from us. 

"Katakauri-sama why won't you save us." 

I put both hands around her waist and pulled her close to me, "If you ever hurt my fiance again, I'll. End. You. GUARDS!" Guards came rushing and collected the townspeople, the crowd began to disappear.

Historia looks at me and smiles, "You two look cute together!" My face heats up and both girl giggles at my reaction. "HISTORIA! SIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" 

Historia waved her hands in the air, "Over here big bro!" A man in simple clothes came over and gasped when he saw me and blushed when he saw Dynasty. "Historia! I told you not to wander off!" 

She pouted a bit, "I had to, some mean people tried to attack this nice lady. I just don't understand people sometimes! Everyone looks different, yet they attack others for looking unique!" 

I sigh, "You got that right." The man started to sweat a bit, "I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" I shake my head, "It's ok, you should be proud of your sister she saved my fiance." 

The man gave Historia a small smile and ruffled her hair. Dynasty got on one knee and pulled out a scale, which quickly grew back. The scale began to glow and white string formed, she then put the necklace on the girl who looked at it in awe. "This will protect you and your family, think of this as a thank you for saving me." 

Her eyes seemed to glow and she gave a bright smile to Dynasty, "Thank you so much!" 

Dynasty smiles, "Hearts like yours are rare, you'll make this world a better place one day." 

We parted with the brother and the sister and returned to the castle.

Mini Timeskip  
Dynasty POV

I pack some clothes to bring to Katakuri's room and snack on a cookie or two. *Knock! Knock! Knock*

"Who is it!" 

"Pudding!"

"It's open!"

Pudding rushes in my room with a newspaper in hand, "Look at this!" She gives me the newspaper and I read the headline.

"KATAKURI'S CHARLOTTE'S WIFE IS SOMETHING ELSE! KIND, BEAUTY AND POWERFUL!"

"W-what!?" I look at the pictures of the battle at the Tea Party and me protectively holding an injured Historia. Before Pudding could say anything Smoothie comes in, "Big Mama wants to see you." I nod and place the newspaper in the small bag. 

I walk tot he throne room to see Katakuri and my worried parents. Before I could say anything they started to bombard me with questions, "ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED TODAY IN TOWN! MY SWEET BABY GIRL!" 

I pushed them back a bit, "I'm perfectly fine. Calm down." They breathe a bit, I walk over to Katakuri and hold his hand. He leans closer to me letting me collect his warmth.

Our parents seem to notice our closeness. "Mama! Mama! Bring them in." The people who attacked me today came in with chains on. I look at big mama, "Dynasty, decide there fate." 

I started at them and let go of Katakuri's hand. I watched there scarred faces, I summoned a large flame and shot it at the townspeople. They screamed as it came towards them but stopped once it engulfed them. It didn't burn them, just there chains. Once the last chain turned into dust the flames disappeared, "Let them go free, let them remember my act of kindness and let them remember my face." 

The looked shocked but they nodded, the guards escorted them out of the castle. The room was quiet, Katakuri walked over to me and his footsteps echoed through the room. He pulled me close and gave me a quick hug, his mall jester is enough to make me feel happy and warm.

"Mama! Mama! I'm glad you two are getting along~ But that is not the only reason we called you here." Father and Mother came into view, "Katakuri and You will be coming back home to visit the family." We nod and Big Mama smiles at us, "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. You may leave." We both nod, "Goodnight."


	8. Glares and Cake

Dynasty POV

Mother, Father, and Katakuri talked with each other, I zoned out thinking of my family and my relationship with Katakuri. I smile at the thought of him, his calming personality, his protective side, and the affection he sends my way. 

"OH, MY CRYSTALS! DYNASTY!" I turn around and run over to my mother, "What's wrong!" I look over to see Katakuri's scarf on the floor and his face beet red. "Dynasty! He's so handsome without his scarf!" 

"He looks like the prince charming in children's books." I giggle a bit, I give Katakuri a loving kiss. As our lips part, the fog starts to roll in. Mom sighed in excitement, "We're almost home, Dynasty will you do the hounors~" 

"Of Course!"

I look at the sky," Royal Fire Roar!" Flames exited my mouth like a dragon lighting up the sky, then I shot a burst of magic in the sky forming our kingdoms symbol, a lined star with each point representing the 5 elements, Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Spirit.

"OPEN THE GATES!" 

The closer we got the more visible the gates became. Our boat peacefully made it past the gates and it closed behind us. The fog cleared and the streets of our town glowed, the people of our kingdom smiled and us. 

Many girls kept whistling at Katakuri, I picked up his scarf and gave it too him. I glared at the girls and they looked away "Cover-up, too many girls are looking at you." Katakuri laughed a bit, "Is THE Dynasty jealous?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, our lips part and I point at all of my favorite places to go.

Once our boat got closer to the castle we exited and the guards at the castles greeted us. "Dynasty!" 4 little boys came running towards me, tackling to the ground. "We missed you sooo much!" 

They got up and look at Katakuri and began to glare. I laughed a bit and stood next to Katakuri. 

"The tallest one is Victor Yon (12 years old), the 2nd tallest is Kakashi Yon (10 years old), the 3rd tallest is Natsu Yon (7 years old), and the shortest one is Shiro Yon (4 years old)." Shiro and Natsu walked up to Katakuri, Kakashi snapped his fingers making him float in the air and Victor summoned the water from the lake and froze Katakuri's lower body.

Natsu held Katakuri's face and pointed it toward Shiro. Shiro then held out his hand and one of the guards daggers floats over to him and he grabs the handle. He points that knife to Katakuri's neck, "If you hurt our big sister I'll cut you." Natsu's hand began to glow, "And I'll burn you~" Victor formed large amounts of water around Katakuri, "I'll drown you!" Finally, Kakashi made the air around him thin, making Katakuri's skin grow a bit pale, "And I'll suck the oxygen from you and watch you die slowly." 

Katakuri smiles a bit, "I'd never hurt her. If there's a god out there then he has gifted me with your sister and I'd never let her go. So if I do hurt her, then show no mercy." 

I watch as they relax, all of them allowing there weapons and powers to fade away. I turn around to see mother recording the whole thing and father crying tears of joy and giving them a thumbs up. 

I pick up Shiro and kiss him on the forehead, I then walk over to Katauri and take his hand. "Are you ok, they can be a bit overprotective" He smiles at me, "I'm ok beautiful." 

"Compared to them, I think I'm worst." Shiro jumps down and I turn around to see my Twin, my second half, Honjo. I run to him and give him a big hug, "I missed you, sis." 

We let go of each other, and I grab his hand leading him to Katakuri. "This is Honjo Yon, my twin brother."

Katakuri POV

I walked over to him and held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is-" He cuts me off, "Katakuri Charlotte, the second son of Big Mama and the future husband of my twin sister who is worth more than the air you breathe." He takes my hand with a strong grip and shakes it, "The pleasure is all mine~" 

I shake his hand with equal force and smirked at him, Dynasty sighed at her brother's forcefulness but she smiled none the less. "I missed you guess so much." He let go of my hand and walked over to her, "I'm glad your back." He looked at us, "Let's have dinner your journey must have been tiring." 

We follow him Shiro walks in between Dynasty and Honjo as they check up on lost time. Victor and Nastu keep me company as they question me about my life. Once we make it to the dining room, I sit next to Dynasty at the dinner table. Plates of food come out and we begin to eat and chat with each other until our peaceful dinner was interrupted. 

"Dynasty! Your back!" A man in a chef's uniform quickly walked into the room. He had copper skin, with short curly hair, styled in a mohawk with light blue colored tips. Dynasty shot up and ran over to him, a pain shot my chest. 

She gave him a big hug and he returned it, lifting her in the air making her giggle in the process. She smiled at him, "It's been too long, how have you been?" He rubbed the back of his neck a bit flustered but she didn't seem to notice, "You know, just cooking coming here from there in and out the palace." 

She gives him a warm smile and leads him to me, "This is my fiance, Katakuri. Katakuri this is my childhood friend Arslan." He took out his and gave me the fakest smile I've ever seen. "Nice to meet you, I hope you enjoying the food." 

Dynasty smiled at us, not completely sensing the jealousy raging off of me, but her family noticed and snickered at my change of mood. Kakashi spoke up trying to hold in his laugh, "Dynasty why won't you go in the kitchen with Arslan and make your specialty! I'm sure Katakuri would love to try it!" 

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, "That's a fantastic idea!" She grabbed my arm and sat me down, kissing my forehead, "Stay here! This won't take long at all!" 

She grabbed Arslan's hand and led him back in the kitchen. 

Dynasty's father spoke up, "You don't need to worry about them. If you were to open up a dictionary to look for the definition of loyal, Dynasty's picture would be right next to it." We continued to eat our food and chat when Victor brought up a question that I had to answer honestly. 

"So has the people of your kingdom taken a liking to Dynasty?"

I think for a moment, "Yes, but it wasn't like that in the beginning." They looked at me a bit confused her mother spoke up, "Elaborate." 

I started from the beginning, of how she saw me without my scarf and how I felt about it. And how I felt her beauty looked nothing like the monster that some others may see. I told them of the incident that happened in town and how the little girl saved her. How the newspaper came in the next day and made her look like a blessing from the gods. Her mother and father looked unfazed but her brother was boiling with anger. 

Shiro looked at his lap, "The reason she-" Honjo cut him off, "Shiro it is not your place to tell him, Dynasty has to do it." The dinner table grows silent but before I could say anything the smell of pure heaven filled my nose. 

"It's done!" She set a plater in the middle of the table, it looked like a giant donut. "Here is my famous donut cake!" The boys and their father all got their plate and almost jumped to the cake, I snap out of it and rise. Dynasty waves her fingers around and holds them in the air. She hugs Arslan one last time and bids him goodbye, "I'll visit more often." He smiled, "You better!" He walks back to the kitchen and she takes out a knife and starts to cut the cake slowly. Honjo groans, "Dynasty stop teasing us!" 

She giggles a bit and continues, she puts a slice for her mother and one for her mother. Once she sits down we are realized from her air magic and continue our fight for the biggest piece. Once we all got a slice I ate it with no shame, strangely large chin and all. Dynasty giggled, "You look so cute when you eat sweets." 

I blush and take another bite, 'How was I blessed with her!'

I looked sadly at my empty plate, it was such a small slice. Dynasty sensed sadness and quickly got up and came back with another donut cake and placed it in front of me. "I know you eat larger portions back in your kingdom so I made some extra cakes. One for you, one for dessert, one for the servants and one for when I leave." 

I looked at her and gave her a big hug, "I love you too much!" 

*Timeskip*

I took off my clothes leaving me in my boxers, I sat on the bed waiting for Dynasty to finish showering. Once she was done she walked out in my dress shirt unbuttoned, exposing her large chest, think hips and heavenly waist. She gets in the bed and leans on me, "What's on your mind."

I give her a small smile, "Dynasty what happen to you and Shiro."


	9. I Know

Dynasty POV

I lay down next to him and look at the ceiling, "To put it simply we were kidnapped due to our appearance. We were tortured for who knows how long and I couldn't do a thing, they said if I fought back then they would kill Shiro. At the time Shiro didn't know what his powers were, he would force him to watch me get beat, cut and violated over and over. Before they could end my life Shiro's powers were awakened, and he killed them. He was 4 and went into a coma. He stayed in that Coma like state for so long, his body stopped aging for the time being."

"I would visit him every day, and he got better. He would wake up from the same nightmare and I would always be the first to rush in and calm him down. I would give him some food and then he would sleep again for weeks at end, it became a constant repeat until my brothers and I found a way to help him. We used our powers to reverse the time that stood on his physical form, once we did that he was finally able to live like he once did. He's still growing a bit slow but our doctors said that once he turns 10 his body will return to his original size."

"Even, after all, he's been through her still so happy, but for a while, I was still beat up about the whole thing. His birthday is in a month, he is turning 5." 

Tears silently fell from my eyes, Katakuri seemed to notice because he lays down next to me and pulls me close to his chest. He holds me close, "Thank you for telling me, Dynasty." I slowly drifted off to sleep, letting the world fade away.

Next Morning

Warmth. The best feeling when waking up, especially when it's from someone you deeply care about. 

I open my eyes, I look up to see a sleeping Katakuri, 'He looks so peaceful.' I try to get out of his grip but it's a bit too strong. So I doodle on his arm with my finger, "Good Morning Love." I jump a bit in surprise, I look up again to see Katakuri smiling at my embarrassment. 

He smirks at me, "Let's take a bath." It takes me a few seconds to process what he says, "W-what?!" He kisses my forehead and gets out of the bed, he then makes his way to the bathroom. I sit on top of the covers, head in a pillow, completing on what he just said. 

Not realizing how much time has past I feel something soft-land on my head, I look up to see it's a towel. I look to the bathroom door to see Katakuri in a towel, "Come on the bath is ready." He walks back in the bathroom and I sigh in defeat, I toss my dress shirt to the side and wrap the towel around me. I walk in the bathroom to see Katakuri in the bubble bath, his eyes are closed and he lets his head hang back a bit. I quickly take off my towel and get in the bath, letting the bubbles cover my important parts. 

Before I could get too comfortable Katakuri pulls me to his lap, thankfully he covered his private area with a thick cloth. At first, I'm a bit tense but then I begin to relax. He seems to notice and we begin to tell jocks to each other and talk. 

We stayed like that until the water got cold, we then took a quick shower and got dressed. 

Timeskip

As days pass, Katakuri and I don't get to spend that much time together. He always gets dragged off by my brothers and father while I stay with my mother, all of this for the upcoming wedding. We're having it in the Cake kingdom, but we're planning it here. The day after we return to Big Mama's castle the wedding with start, mother has been keeping her updated threw calls.

By the time we both get to our room we'd crash on each other and once the sun rises my parents burst through the room, gets us ready for the day and rushes us out.

We tried to sneak off and meet each other for lunch a couple of times but all we can do is give each other a quick kiss before we get found out. 

I'm currently watching the waves as the boat makes its way to Cake Island. All of my brothers are coming with us this time for the wedding. I look over to see Katakuri playing with Shiro, Victor, Natsu, and Kakashi. I giggle at the sight, 'I'm glad they like him.'

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I look up to see Honjo giving me a loving smile. "Yeah." I look back at the waves, "Our birthday is coming up, so you know what that means?" I frown a bit, "Yes, I've been doing this for a while." He looks at the waves with me, "If he tries anything, when you transform then I'll end him. Do you understand?" 

I nod, "I don't think he'll try to kill me. I just have to tell him and hopes he understands. We have royal blood flowing through our veins, this is natural." He places his hand on my shoulder, "You should tell him soon. I think he won't hurt you but...I want to make sure you're safe."

I smile at him, "I know."


	10. Vows

Dynasty POV

I stare at myself in the mirror, my dress is plain but beautiful. A gold necklace hangs from my neck, earrings glowing from the lights above me. My horns shine with the few scales on my cheek. I hold a bouquet of flowers, white roses, large Rose of Sharon, and multi-colored Hydrangea. 

*Knock*Kncok* 

"Come in." I look over to the door to see my father, "Hey, sweetheart. It's time." I give him a bright smile, "Ok, I'm ready." 

We lock arms and he walks me down the hall, once we meet the double doors they open. I walk through and everyone stares at me with aw. I look up to see Katakuri in a black suit, he looks handsome. Our eyes lock but we don't look away, once I'm up the stairs my father sits with the family and gives me a small smile. My mother sheds tears of joy while holding fathers hand tightly. 

The oddly shaped man in a suit reads his book, he talks about the uniting of kingdoms and power. Our parents decided that vows were not needed, so sadly none were shared. "Do you Charlotte Katakuri, the 2nd son of Charlotte Linlin take Dynasty Yon as your beloved wife?" Without hesitation, he says, "I Do."

"Do you Dynasty Yon, the eldest daughter and The Princess of Kindom Emerald take Charlotte Katakuri as your beloved husband?" 

I give him a loving smile, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Katakuri angled his scarf only allowing me to see and shielding it from the others in the crowd. He grabs my waist pulling me close to him, our lips touch and the crowd cheers. 

Once our lips part, he picks me up bridal style and takes us out of the room. He takes us to the docks while close family members follow and takes us on the boat. Our siblings say their farewells and our parents give us proud smiles. The boat quickly drifts away and fireworks flood the sky, we hear the sound of celebration and drinks being pours from the distance. 

As the sun goes down he leads me to the large crow's nest on our ship, it's big enough for the both of us to sit down and get comfortable. Once we are up I see a single lit candle, a slice of cake with other sweets and some tea. 

Once we sit down I look up at the sky to see the stars shining bright and beautiful. Katakuri takes off his scarf and holds my hand. "We weren't able to share our vows but I still have something to say to you." I nod and he continues, "Dynasty, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have shown me a world full of colors that I have never known that has allowed me to be happy. Happy with myself, and happy with someone who makes my heart burst with the smallest smiles. I know that no matter what happens, I will always be with you even if the world flips upside down and turns on us forever."

Tears fall from my eyes, "Katakuri, I know that we started off a bit rocky, but you have been the hope that I needed and have lacked in my life. You pick me up when I'm down and see my beauty even when others see otherwise. I know that our bond can take the gods that tread this earth and rules the skies. I love you and thank you for being here with me today."

Our foreheads touch and we share a passionate kiss, then enjoying our sweets and tea. 

He picks me up once more and hops down the crow's nest, making me giggle in the process. He leads me to our bedroom and locks the door behind us. He lets my feet touch the ground and wraps his arm around my waist. Our lips meet for a small kiss which quickly escalates to something more passionate. 

He quickly unzips my dress, taking off his jacket in the process. I slip off my heal and start to unbutton his shirt. His chest is quickly exposed and I let my fingers trace his chest, he groans and places us on the bed. 

My first time was amazing, but it was even better because it was with Katakuri, the love of my life.


	11. Tell Him

Dynasty POV

It's been a month since the wedding, and life on Komugi Island has been pleasant. This island is known for wheat, flour and different kinds of starches, thus the reason why there are giant donuts and bread scattered across the island. I usually walk through town and interact with the people when I can. 

My birthday is in 2 weeks and I am going to break the news to Katakuri, I've been trying to do it this for a month but something always interrupts us. I'm currently in the kitchen making a donut cake to break the ice while we talk. I finish the last bit of frosting on the cake and set it on the try, I get some honey and teacups and set it on the tray as well.

Once I get everything set up I head to the garden, once I make it there I see Katakuri training. He swings his spear in fast movements, I watch from afar and smile. "Katakuri, I'm back!" 

He looks at me and smiles, I return it and push the tray over to him. He lays the blanket on the green grass and I place the sweets and tea on it carefully. He sits down and is about to dig in but I stop him. "Hold on." I clap my hands and a bright light shoots in the air, it sprinkles around us, creating a thin barrier in the process. 

"Now we can eat~" He takes off his scarf and begins to each the oversize donut cake. I giggle at his eagerness and he takes a breath and sips some tea. "Ok so what do you want to tell me?" 

I sip some tea as well and give him a serious look, "I will be transforming into a dragon the day after my birthday." He looks at me for a moment takes a breath, I close my eyes afraid of how he will react.

"Ok, so what do you need me to do? Tell me more about it?" I open my eyes to see him give me a supportive smile. I tear up a bit and smile, "Well since I have royal blood on my birthday I turn into my half-dragon form. So I'll have wings, more scales and my horns will grow a bit. Our history books state that I have the ability to transform into my half-dragon form anytime I want, but I haven't been able to unlock it yet. It says that the gods decided when I am able to do so, or something like that."

"The day after my birthday I will turn into a full-fledged dragon for a day starting at midnight. I just need an open area where I can fly a bit and rest for the day. I have been doing this since my first birthday, I will be able to fully control it once I bare children. " 

He thinks for a moment and takes down another donut, "I have a private island to the east, it's on the edge of Big Mama's territory but it's still off-limits for everyone except for me and you. We can go there." 

I lean in and kiss him, he places his hand on my waist to deepen the kiss and smiles. Our lips part and I giggle, "Thank you~"

Honjo POV (Dynasty Twin Brother)

I sit at my desk, looking over laws to see what needs to stay and what seems a bit outdated. 

*Knock*Konck*Knock*

"Come in!" 

Mother walks through the door with a concerned look, "Honjo, I think we should bring Dynasty to the kingdom to transform." I give her a confused expression, "Why?" Mother sighs, "This will be the first time she has ever transformed outside of the kingdom and I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." 

I think for a moment and smile at her. "I think Dynasty will be able to take care of herself, she is strong, brave and has better control then all our ancestors combined. This may be the first time she has transformed outside of the kingdom but I think that she will figure it out with or without her husband."

Mother nods and asks, "Do you trust Katakuri?"

I think for a moment, "I trust him, just not his family. They're smart enough to not face us but we need to keep our guard up. If the opportunities come, they will slither there a way to our kingdom in the worst way."

Mother chuckles, "I see, well if they do come to take us on then we'll rip out Big Mama's insides and throw her children the volcanos that scream with our prosperity."

I smirk, "I love you ma." She smiles, "I love you too Hon." 

1 Week Later

Dynasty POV

I sit on the small boat with Katakuri, watching the clouds in the sky while he directs the boat to the small island. Once we finally hit the red-tinted sand we get our bags. He grabs my hand and leads me through the forest, after some walking we are met with a large green field.

We walk for about 10 more minutes, I start to see a fancy wooden home. He opens the door and sets our bags to the side. "Let me show you around." He shows me the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and our bedroom. Once we get to our bedroom he grabs my waist and smirks a bit, I take off his scarf and give him a loving kiss.

Let's just say that we had too much fun~ 😉


	12. Chapter 12

Katakuri POV

Our 5 days consisted of making love, baking and training. We stay up and watch the stars waiting for Dynasty's half-dragon form appears at midnight. We sit and chat, letting time fly past us but then she begins to glow.

Her horns grow a bit longer, growing a bit more backward. Her eyes have black slits and scales spread around her body. Then 2 large dragon-like wings pop out, she looks at me and smiles showing off her sharp teeth. I lift her up to kiss her all over, I make her blissful giggles fill the air. 

"Happy Birthday, Love~" She smiles.

I finally let her go and watch her fly around, I watch in awe as she shoots straight up in the sky. The moon seems to shine for her and she closes her wings, letting her fall. Once she gets close to the ground she lets her wings burst out and gracefully land in front of me. 

I lead her to the bedroom and lay her next to me on the bed. She snuggles in my chest, I wrap my arm around her and she warps her surprisingly warm wing close to me. I pull the covers a bit and we doze off to sleep.

No POV

Shortly before the couple went to sleep, a man lands on the island that he thought was abandoned. He sets up camp and tries to get warm, he hears wooshing in the sky. He looks up to see a flying beast flying through the air. 

He rubs his eyes and looks again to see nothing, he mumbles to himself. "I must be seeing things." 

He lays a blanket next to his fire and sleeps.

This man is name is Daisuke Sora, and he is the one for that Katakuri is not prepared for since he is not affected by devil fruits.

The next morning

Katakuri POV

I use all that Pudding has taught me and make a birthday cake for Dynasty. I forbid her to lift a finger today because I will be taking care of everything. She tried to argue with me but she couldn't resist my affection, so she just let it go.

I place the cake in the oven and feel a pair of arms wrap around me, "Katakuri~ I'm bored~" I chuckle a bit and lift her up and sit her down on the countertop. I give her a loving kiss, and we both get lost in each other's touch.

Then the timer goes off, and we part. I take the cake out and set it on the stove. Then I get the decorating items and help Dynasty down. "Want to help decorate?" She smiles at me and nods, "I would love to."

We start to frost the cake white as the background color, then she adds a large frosting flower on the middle. I add thin lines around the cake as she makes peddles, adding it randomly around the flower. Once we're done I cut a slice and grab 2 forks. 

We share the cake and chat, it's so peaceful, I can always let down my guard when I'm around her. After eating our cake we have some fun of our own in the bathtub and nap until night falls. 

I wake up to see the moon out and Dynasty panting in her sleep, I wake her up. 

She looks at me and smiles, "I-It's almost time, l-let's go o-outside." 

I nod and carry her to the field and away from the house, I set her down. "K-kata, you need back u-up." I nod and take a few steps back as she begins to glow again. She starts to grow in size, She's black with green scales, her wings burst out and her horns are fully grown. I stare in awe and she turns to me. Her head lowers to my level and she stares at me, I stare at her and she closes her eyes. I touch her nose and she purrs a bit, I chuckle and her tail rises a bit. 

I lay on the side her head, lets her wings shield me and we both sleep for the night.

Daisuke POV

I watch as the woman turns into a dragon, 'I want it.' 

I want to have her with me on the sea, I can take down anybody that gets in my way if I have a dragon on my side. Maybe if I just wait and watch, she will return to her other form. When that does happen, I'll kill that man and tame the beast.

Hehehehehe...I'm hungry.

Dynasty POV

I wake up to the sun on my face, I look under my wing to see Katakuri gone. I panic a bit and look around for him. 'Did I squish him!?' 

"Dynasty! I'm over here!" I see Katakuri munching on some cake as he walks over to me, "Sorry, if I scared you I had to freshen up for the day." I look at him with calming eyes and he smiles a bit. 

I look up to the sun to see it directly above us, 'It's noon. I must have been tired.'

I look at Katakuri again and flap my wings lightly, trying to get his attention. He looks at me and then I point with my head to my back. He seems to understand, he climbs on my neck and hangs on to my pointy scales. 

"I'm ready." 

I lift my wings and swore through the sky, looking down at the oceans below. She sores above the sky, though the clouds. I see a clear sky and the sound of a loud roar, I look ahead of us to see a white dragon with a dark blue hue. It looked exactly like Dynasty besides the color.

It flies towards us, the closer the more visible the kids on his back became. 'That must be Honjo.' 

I see the kids wave at me, "HI KATAKURI!" I wave a bit and hand on as both dragons circle each other. I could hear the cheering of the kids, it's like they're dancing in the sky. 

Their dance quickly came to an end as they bid farewell and Honjo fly away. As the sun goes down and the full moon shines Dynasty land, once she's laying on the ground I jump off and walk over to her face. 

"That was fantastic, we should do that more often." Her tail shakes a bit and I smile.

I then lay down and doze off from today's ride. 

Daisuke POV

I watch as the 2 doze off, I sit and wait a bit more eating a piece of cake I stole from there house. Hours pass and the dragon begins to glow, the man starts to wake up and walks over to the now shrinking dragon. Once the glowing stops a woman with dark skin, fewer scales and 2 horns stretches. 

He hugs her with his back turn to me, I pick up a spear and throw it at him. But instead of it hitting him it stabs her instead.

The man freezes, "DYNASTY!"

She falls but he caught her just in time, she struggles to breathe and he looks at me with murderous eyes. I shake at the extreme feeling of bloodlust and rage. He lifts his hand, it turns into this while cream and grabs me. It starts to spread to my face and I start to suffocate. 

Katakuri POV

I suffocate the man, who dares tread on my land and hurt my love. I squeeze and squeeze, the sound of cracking bones fill the air. I let him go and watch as his crushed body falls. 

I turn my attention to Dynasty and feel tears leave my eyes, she looks at me and touches my cheek. She smiles, "I-I don't want t-to d-die yet l-love." 

I hold her hand and pick her up, "You won't die I can fix this!" My eyes flash and I see Dynasty dies, 'Why didn't activate before!? Why?' I lay her on the couch and coughs a bit of blood. Dynasty looks at me, "Take it out." I rip the large spear out and she winces, she looks at the ceiling and I try to stop the bleeding.

Honjo POV

I feel a piercing pain in my chest, "Something is wrong?! Dynasty?" I look up to the full moon and watch it turn from a hue of white and blue to dark and red.

Mother and father run into my room, "Dynasty's hurt, I can feel it." We look at the sky in awe and father speaks up, "It's been overlooked, there letting her live." As we watch my brothers run in the room, all of us can sense it. We can sense her pain and we can hear the gods placing their judgment, the whole kingdom can.

Dynasty POV

I look at the ceiling and a white light fills my vision, I feel warmth fill my body. I look through the light to see my reflection, but I look different. I'm in my half-dragon form, I reach out my hand and so does my reflection. 

Once the tip of our fingers touch, the light becomes blinding and I close my eyes. Darkness bleeds through my vision and the pain I once felt disappears. 

Katakuri POV

Dynasty starts to glow, once the glowing stops she transforms into her half-dragon form. Her wound quickly closes and all bleeding stops, she opens her eyes and smiles at me. Tears spill from her eyes and desperately try to wipe mine away. 

I pull her into a large hug and she nuzzles into my neck, we stay like that for a moment. "Never do that again! You could have died!" 

She shakes her head, "We have to be more careful, that's all." I didn't feel like arguing with her so I just picked her up and made our way to our room. As we walked through the hall I notice the moon is now blood red, but then it quickly turn back to it's white and blue hue.

I continue to make my way to our bedroom, once I open the door she returns to her original form and drifts off to sleep. I take off of our bloody clothes and clean us up, once I'm done I lay us down and drift off to sleep with my love in my arms.

Honjo POV

We watch as the moon returns back to normal, the pain I once felt fades away and the night becomes peaceful once again. 'She's ok.'

Father breaks the silence, "The gods seem to always give this family a heart attack." We nod at his statement at let time fly us forward.


	13. Epilogue

Dynasty POV

It's been a month since I turned into a dragon, Katakuri beat himself up for not seeing it coming but once we examine the body we realized that prism stone was in the blood. We took the body and sent it to Big Mama to examine, maybe she can figure something out from it.

Once we returned my family came to visit me. They bombarded me with questions on what happened and my brothers almost killed my husband. Thankfully after explaining them the situation, they seemed to calm down a little bit.

Katakuri beat himself up for not seeing it coming but 

But now I face a new issue, not a bad one a good one! I am pregnant! 

I'm only a few weeks in but my symptoms are showing more frequently and Katakuri is growing suspicious. I have the perfect way to tell him that I'm pregnant, donuts! I've been craving them more often recently anyway.

I bake a large donut, a medium donut, and a small donut. I frost the big one in Katakuri's colors, the medium in my colors and the small one blue on one side and pink on the other. I use my ice power to make a small cat, "Get Katakuri for me." 

It runs out of the room and I dig through the cabinet for some spicy chips and chocolate sauce. While I wait for him I put the spicy chips in a bowl and cover it in a thin layer of chocolate sauce. I snack on it with some orange juice and admire my baking skills.

I finish my snack and drink some water, "Yummy snack~" 

I hear footsteps in the distance, I peak into the hallway to see Katakuri following my ice kitty. I walk over to him and grab his hand. "I have a surprise for you~" I drag him to the kitchen, once we make it through the doors I show him the family of donuts. 

He kisses my forehead and smiles, "I love it~" He tries to eat it, but I keep him next to me. He gives me a confused smile and tilts his head a bit, "What's wrong?" 

I giggle a bit, "Don't you notice something special about these THREE donuts?" He looks at them for a moment, and I grow a bit impatient.

I walk over to them, I point at the magenta one. "This is you." I then point at the green one, "This is me." I finally point at the small one, "And this is the baby." It all starts to click for him, and he walks up to me.

"A-are you..." I grab his hand and place it on my belly, "Pregnant? Yes, yes I am~" 

He picks me up making me giggle in the process. "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!"

We enjoy our donuts and start talking about how our child will be and who he or she will look like when it is finally brought into this world.

The next day we sent out letters to our family members and told them of the good news. Later on, in the week Big Mama tells the great news to the kingdom and the news quickly spread across the sea.

Katakuri increases the guards on the island and keeps me close to him at all times. I don't mind because I enjoy his company. 

Every month my family would come to check up on us and bring gifts for our son, Katakuri and I are still thinking of names for him though. Pudding, Smoothie, and Brulee also come by often to see how I'm doing.

As the months go by, the day has finally arrived. My water broke and Katakuri rushes me to the doctor, he stays with me the whole time allowing me to squeeze his hand as hard as I like. His support made the pain worth it and our son, Daichi was finally able to see the world. 

When he came out of me he didn't cry, once he was clean he opens his small eyes and tried to grab anything he could get his hands on. He has Katakuri's hair but a bit curly on the tips, it's black but magenta on the tips as well. He has Katakuri's mouth and his eyes color on his left eye, on his right he has a dark purple eye. 

The nurse wraps my son up and I hold him, he touches my chin and starts to calm down. I look at Katakuri and smile at him. He starts to cry a bit, but he walks closer to us. Daichi holds out his hand for Katakuri and he gives him a finger. 

Once he grabs it he starts to laugh and smile at us, I start to cry as well. "Welcome to the world Daichi." 

8 Years Later

"Daichi! Eiichi! Legacy! Come on the ship is ready!" My children run through the hall with wide grins on there faces. After Daichi was born I got pregnant again with twins 3 years later. Eiichi and Legacy both have magenta curly hair with black tips. Legacy's hair falls to her waist while Eiichi's is cut short into a mohawk. Both look like me but act like there father for the most part. Daichi asks more like me and it's a bit funny because he looks like Katakuri.

The twins have begun to grow their horns while Daichi has grown wings. He is the first of our kind to grow wings and not be in half-dragon form. 

Shortly after Daichi was born Katakuri burned his scarf, allowing the world to see his face. He still hides when he eats, but he's still adjusting. I was there when he burned it, he told me that he doesn't want his son to be ashamed of how he looks like he was. 

At first, the people were shocked, many didn't mind but those who did were outraged. When they tried to share their hateful words I beat their asses with the help of Katakuri of course. No one dares to utter an insult to him or our children. 

Well back to the story~

My kids run to me and I give them a loving smile and shout, "The last one to the boat is a rotten cake!" I began to run to the exit and the three quickly follows, we run through the halls passing the guards. Daichi cheats and flies past us, I pick up the twins and transform into my half form and fly to him. 

I zoom next to Daichi and we land on the boat at the same time. Legacy pipes up, "IT'S A TIE!? UGHHHH." We laugh at her expression.

"I see you guess are having fun!" I turn around to see Katakuri smiling at us. "PAPA!" They jump off of me and run to Katakuri, he has his arms open wide and he hugs them tight!

I giggle as they knock him over. 

He smiles at them "Ready to see Grandma, Granpa, and your uncles?" They cheer in excitement. 

Once the kids started to show their elemental abilities, my brothers started to come by and train them. 

It's our turn to visit them and the kids are really excited. Eiichi spoke up, "Ma, can we get some sweets?" The 3 give me pleading looks and I nod, they run to the kitchen on the boat leaving Katakuri and me alone.

I help him up and give him a loving kiss that never seems to get old. He smiles and pulls me close and deepens the kiss. Once our lips part our eyes meet and he touches my cheek. I lean into his warmth, I lock our hand's together and our lips meet again.

We may be different from others, but we're different together.


End file.
